Paranormal Activity
by XxXYoulovemeanywaysXxX
Summary: After Burt and Carole get Married. They Move to a Different house. The house they Move into as been aorund for over 100 years, What they don't know is. Is that something is lurking inside of there home. And only Kurt see's it. Don't like Don't read. Warnings and Pairings inside. Please R&R it would mean alot.
1. Like nothing ever Happened

**Okay I couldn't help it, I have another story today and this Popped in my Head. I like the Deman and Paranormal stories of Glee on here. So hears one Demon!Kurt(But not right away) So anyways I hope you like it. I"M NOT RYAN MURPHY... I own nothing. So yeah Here's the summary and Warnings and Shit like that. **

**Summary: After Burt and Carole get Married. They Move to a Different house. The house they Move into as been aorund for over 100 years, What they don't know is. Is that something is lurking inside of there home. And only Kurt see's it. Don't like DOn't read. **

**Warnings: Violence Abuse Cursing Demon!Blaine Attemped rape.**

**Pairings: Samcedes, Brittana, Puckleberry, KLAINE, Seblaine.**

**A/N: I seiously hope you like this. The Idea of this came from when I had some Paranormal activity at my friends house and It was creepy and Scary. So yeah PLEASEEEEEE REVIEW.**

*Kurt's POV*

My Dad had Finally gotten Married to Carole. I was Happy for him. But Now they Decided they wanted to by a Bigger house. I was kind of upset about because the house I live in now Was the house I grew up in. I honestly Didn't want to leave but I was being forced. At least we were still living in Lima. When we finally got to our new House. I had this really bad feeling about it.

"Kurt, Get out of the Car!" Yelled Finn. Crap, I was caught in my thoughts. I stepped out of the Car, Looking up at the House. It felt like something wanted me to go into the House. It felt weird.

"You guys go pick your rooms while we unload the truck." Dad told us. I felt someone walk up to beside me. It was Carole.

"So, What do you think?" Carole asked.

"It's a Beautiful house. But, Something doesn't feel right." I told her.

"It is Beautiful, It's been here for over 100 years. since the 1900s." Carole explained. I started walking towards the house, Like something was pulling me. And I kept on staring at the Top Floor's window. It felt like somebody was watching us. Watching me.

I walked up the stare Case. I found this one room. It was the top bedroom. For some Sudden reason, It became freezing cold.

"Hey Kurt, Find your room?" I jumped, I turned around to see Dad.

"Shit. Dad you scared me. Yeah I did." I said.

"It's a little cold in here, Don't ya think?" Dad asked.

"It's okay. This room is mine." I said firmly.

"Okay, Okay. Well while the workers Are putting in the Furniture, We were thinking about getting something to eat. You wanna come? If you don't want to, Will bring something home for you." Dad Explained.

"I wanna walk around. I heard there was a Garden in the Back." I said with a slight smile. It still didn't feel right.

"Okay, Will be back soon Kiddo." Dad patted me on the Shoulder and Left the room after a few minutes, I heard the sound of Dad's car leaving the Driveway and Suddenly, The door slammed shut.

"What the hell?" I whispered. I went to the bedroom door, I put my hand on the Doorknob. It was freezing cold. I tried opening the door but it wouldn't open. I started to get freaked out. Thinking Finn stayed home and was messing with me.

"Haha Finn very funny." I said amusingly. Silence. I tried to open it again. But it didn't.

"F-Finn, This isn't funny, Open the door." I said freaking. I heard banging noises from the closet. I closed my eyes and Kept on Attempting to open the Door. I turned around and Saw a black figure.

"I'm here." It whispered then quickly went away. Cause when Kurt turned around the door was open, And everything was silent. Like nothing ever happened. But something did happen. And Kurt was never able to forget it.

**Alright I'm gonna end the Chapter there. I hope you liked it. And I know this was Kind of short but this is only the Begining. So yeah... Please Review and If you have any suggestions, Let me know. And Please check out some of My other stories like Fly like a G6 or Baby Blues if you have the Chance. :) Lessthanthree. **

**~Scout. **


	2. Just Tired

**Here is Chapter 2 of Paranormal Activity. :D I hope you like it. Please review at the End. **

**Summary: After Burt and Carole get Married. They Move to a Different house. The house they Move into as been aorund for over 100 years, What they don't know is. Is that something is lurking inside of there home. And only Kurt see's it. Don't like DOn't read.**

**Warnings: Violence Abuse Cursing Demon!Blaine attemped rape.**

**Pairings: Samcedes, Brittana, Puckleberry, KLAINE, Seblaine.**

**A/N: This will be Kurt's POV all through the Story. Unless I change it. :) Remember to Review. Some of My expierances with Ghost will be showed on here soon for now this is just a story. With Kurt and a Demon messing with him. **

I had not forgotten what had happen the Night before. I was not able to get sleep at all last night. Plus Finn's stupid snoring kept me up. I was still tired. I got up out of bed and did my moisturizing routine, it's what I do every mourning. I got Dress and went down stares to meet my family for Breakfast.

"Good mourning, Kurt." My dad said.

"Good mourning, Dad. Mourning Carole." I greeted the two. I yawned.

"You okay, Kurt?" Carole asked.

"Yeah, Just couldn't sleep. I kept on hearing Banging noises." I explained. They glanced at each other worried. I quickly changed subject.

"So, Finn still sleeping?" I ask.

"Yeah." Carole said.

"If he wants a ride to school, He better get up. Cause I'm leaving in 20 minutes." I explained.

"Finn, I Made Pancakes!" Carole Yelled. That'll get him up. Suddenly I heard a Door slam shut and Footsteps running down the stares, That was Finn for ya. I saw Finn dressed in his Pajama's still.

"Nice spider man Pajama's." I chuckled. He glared at me.

"Shut up... Anyways, Heard there were Pancakes." Finn said.

"You were right." Dad said. Finn sat next to me and Ate his Pancakes.

"Do you want any before you go to school, Kurt?" Carole asked me.

"No thank you Carole. I'll take an Apple on the way." I explained pouring my self a Glass of Orange Juice.

"Finn you need a ride to school?" I asked him. He nodded. He then went upstaires to get ready.

**Glee!**

I was going 40 miles per hour. And Finn was already Driving me.

"Finn, Will you shutup. I'm trying to Concentrate..." I said.

"On what?" He asked.

"The road you Idiot." I snapped.

"Touchy touchy." He said in a Grumpy tone. I glared at him for a second.

"I'm sorry, I'm just tired." I said calmly. I just stared straight a head.

"Kurt?" Finn asked.. I ignored.

"Kurt." Finn repeated. For a second my world went Blank, I didn't know what was going.

_go faster. _It whispered. I couldn't control myslef. It was like somebody else was controling me.

"Kurt, Slow down Bro." Finn said worriedly.

_Faster. _

Next thing you know, I heard a Screech and a Scream and Everything went Black.

**Glee! **

I lifeted up my head and Slowly opened my eyes. Damn. We hit a Fucking tree, My dad is going to Kill me.

"Dude, Were you trying to get us killed?" I heard Finn groan.

"No, I don't know what happened. It was like I wasn't even here." I explained. My eye's wanted to close so badly.

"Let's get out the car, and call for some help." Finn suggested. I unbuckled my self and stepped out of the car. I felt the side of my head.

Blood.

"You okay?" Finn asked.

"I'm feel sleepy and I'm bleeding." I explained. Finn called for help. _why did you do that? _I heard it again.

"Finn, did you hear that?" I ask. Finn shooked his head.

"Maybe I'm going Crazy." I said to myself.

I was taken to the Hospital to see if I had any Injuries, Finn was too, of course. I had a Concussion, and had to get five stitches on the side of my head. Finn had a broken wrist. Gosh I feel so stupid.

"Oh my gosh, Are you guys okay?" I heard Carole come in.

"What happened?" Dad asked.

"I don't... I don't know Dad. All I remember was hearing Faster, Faster. And then I hit a tree. That's all." I explained. My eyes got watery like I was going to cry.

"It's not your fault Kid. Just try and get some sleep next time." Dad explained He patted my back.

"Am I still able to go to school?" I asked.

"Finn can. He doesn't have a Concussion." Dad explained. I hesistated for moment.

"The Nurse said we can go now." Carole explained.

"I tell the Glee club what happened. and why your not there." Finn told me. I just nodded. I was to tired to talk.

**Glee!**

**I'm gonna end this Chapter here. I hope you liked it. You'll meet the Demon possibly in the Next chapter or or the Next one after. So yeah Review please! You guys are awesome. Any Questions. Let me know. Lessthanthree. Thanks for reading. **

**~Scout. **


	3. Not an Update but please read!

**Hey guys I am changing my name in two days, so basically I'm giving you a two day notcie sorry I haven't updated I just wanted to let you all new name will be XxXYoulovedmeanywaysXxX It's based from a song. Anyways that's it.**

~ Scout.  



	4. MUST READ IMMEDIATLEY (Edited)

**Hello everyone... I have written a lot of stories that I probably can't finish so Some of them might be on hiatus or might be deleted. And if you are reading this this could either be deleted in two days worth or There might be a Hiatus notice in the summary box up above. Please do not hate me for this. Or I just came up with an Idea if you would like to adopt one of my stories please PM which story. The list of stories I'm thinking about deleting will be down below. **

**Facebook Adventures (Adopted by gleefreak101)  
**

**No More Hiding **

**Paranormal Activity**

**Someone Save Me (Adopted by loveinuyashatoshiro)  
**

**What Hurts The Most **

**Those Are the stories that are up for adoption. if you would like to Adopt one PM me and make the subject the story you are adopting. Thank you for your time and I hope to write to you all again soon. **

**~ Scout **


End file.
